The Speedster and The Spark
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Who knew the world could go to shit just like that but there might be a way to fix everything, when the professor thinks its a good idea to send logan back in time, Phoebe aka Shockwave think she needs to tag along. when they go back in time she discovers somethings she never knew before. Peter x oc
1. back in time

**Alright guys this is going to be a oneshot so I hope you like it, maybe it could become more all depends on you guys** **J** **I don't own x-men or any of the characters except for Phoebe aka Shockwave and Kira aka clairvoyant . I hope you enjoy the story and please review at the end to let me know what you think**

* * *

 **Phoebe's Pov**

In a blink of an eye we're away from the sentinels again, letting out a sigh of relief I see Bobby and Kitty together again. Seeing Kitty look over at me I nod my head before walking over to Colossus and Kira. Looking down at me he lays his hand on my head patting it a couple of times.

"You doing ok there Phoebe?" he asks giving me a worried expression

"I'm good trust me," giving the best smile I could

Hearing a scoff I turn my head towards Kira, "What I don't think any of us are ok, I mean we are always on the run and half of us are dead,"

Throughout this whole war with the sentinels, I've tried to be positive and try to stay calm over everything, but keeping it in was taking a toll on me. I literally could feel the sparks coming off of me even with my gloves on, Whereas Kira tries but she sees more of the negativity, "There here," says Warpath

Walking out of the temple I see the jet land and there is Logan, Storm, Professor and Magneto. As everyone starts to go in I move my eyes over to Logan, he turns to me and nods his head, giving a small smile back I go back standing next to Kira. They decided that they were going to use Kitty to send Logan back in time to change the outcome of a certain time and place.

Standing on the sidelines as Kitty and Logan get ready, I walk over to the professor and Magneto.

"I know that Logan has to go back in time but don't you think that he should have a little back up just in case," I state

"And do you think you could do that Phoebe Lance?" asks Magneto

Narrowing my eyes I give a small huff before answering, "Of course I do, I may be whole electrical current, but I know I could help anyway possible,"

"Actually I may be able to help with that, I could send her back with Logan as long as there bond is not broken," Kira steps up

"My dear are you sure you can?" asks Professor

"I know I can," she scoffs

Giving a chuckle Charles nods his head as Magneto just sighs. Laying down right next to Logan I look over at him and hold out my hand.

"Sparky you really don't have to do this," he says giving me a moment to opt out

"I'm good, I told you I would always have your back," I grinned

"Right let's get started," says Kira

Closing my eyes, I feel Logan's hand slip into my and holds on for dear life, and just like that I feel like I'm being sucked from my body. Opening my eyes I slowly get off the floor and turn only to see Logan well younger Logan in bed with a women. Just as I cross the room he wakes up.

"Please tell me you have clothes under that blanket," I cringed

"Would it helped if I lied to you sparky," he chuckles

"Gross," I huff turning my back so he can get some pants on

The door slams open and there are men standing there looking between the woman that just snapped up, Logan and Me who is staring wide eyed at them.

"You're supposed to guard the boss' daughter not sleep with her, and who are you?" he asks me

I give a shrug before Logan goes into sassy Logan, which gets him shot at. As the bullets fall to the floor, I sigh and flick my wrist which sends them knocking into the wall. Logan gets the keys and decides it was time to go. Looking down at my clothes I realized I'm some ripped up shorts, a Ramones shirt with a flannel shirt wrapped around my waist with some sandals. Getting into the car we borrowed it was time for us to drive to the institute.

"How do you feel?" Logan asks

"I feel alright, I don't feel as exhausted as I was," I state

"Well that's good, you seemed worst then the last time I saw you," he stated

"Gee what every girl wants to hear," I laugh

Giving me a smile he turns back to the road, playing with the radio, Captain and Tennille comes on playing love will keep us together. Getting to the institute it looked like a dump, and no trespassing sign just made me roll my eyes.

"Do I have to go inside with you," I huff

"Now you decided to act like a teen," he chuckles yanking my door open

Knocking on the door a geeky guy opens the door, man this guys was so scrawny.

"Can I help you?" He asks

"Uh yeah what happened to the school?" Logan asks

"Are you a parent?" the man asks

Snorting very loudly so both of them look at me, I look up to see them looking at me. "What I'm sorry Logan being a parent that's a laugh,"

"Thanks spar…Phoebe," he huffs "Who are you?"

"I'm Hank," he says

"Your beast? Well look at you, must be a late bloomer," Logan exclaims

"Logan!" I gasp

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," Hank states before trying to slam the door on us, but Logan stops him.

"So where's the professor?" Logan asks

"There's no professor," Hank lies

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid, ah sure there ain't a little beast in there," Logan taunts.

"Logan," I huff this was going to end badly

Finally shoving the door open Logan struts in hollering for the professor, Hank tries to stop him but Logan turns telling them they become great friends he just doesn't know it yet than slams his fist in his nose.

"Logan!" I growl

"Professor!" He yells going up the stairs

Looking down I see Hank turning blue and furry, oh boy this is not going to turn out well. Taking a step back I see Hank fly up the stairs, after like ten seconds I hear grunting and growling and then I see Logan fly to the other side of the stairs. Picking him up like he's nothing throws him over the railing onto the table. Jumping over the railing himself he hangs upside down from the chandelier growling.

"Hank what's going on here?" calls a young voice

"Professor?" Logan and I both ask at the same time looking very confused

"Please don't call me that," he asks nicely

"Do you know him or her?" Hank asks

"He looks slightly familiar, her not so much, get off the bloody chandelier Hank," He huffs

"You can walk?" Logan states the obvious

"You're a perceptive one," the professor sarcastically states

"I thought Eric," he stops as the professor interrupts him

"This is private property I'm going to have to ask him to ask you to leave," he exclaims

"I'm sorry sir but we can't do that," I finally speak up

"Because we were sent here for you," Logan cuts in

"Well tell whoever sent you that I'm…busy," says the professor

"Well that's going to be a little hard, because the person who sent us was you, about fifty years from now," Logan exclaims

"Fifty years from now like future fifty years from now?" he asks

"Is there any other way to have fifty years from now?" I ask getting a little impatient

"I sent you both of you from the future? Piss off," he states

"You would know if you had your powers," Logan states

"If I had my…how would you know about my powers? Who are you? Are you CIA? FBI?" Charles kept asking

Logan told him what the old professor told him that he never told anyone but Logan. A pain in my head came quickly making me wince a take a step back. Logan looking over at me, I give my head a nod before walking out to get some fresh air. Making it down the steps another pang runs through.

 **Kira's pov**

So far everything was going well, but soon Phoebe twitched, her face scrunched up in pain. Bobby walking over looking at the scene for himself, I forgot that Phoebe and him go way back.

"Is she doing ok?" he asks

"I sure hope so but with her face like that something is going on," I bluntly state

"I wonder if it's because she hasn't been sleeping," he says brushing some of her out of the way

"She hasn't? How do you know that?" I ask

"She moves a lot when she can't sleep and normally she makes this small noise when she sleeps," he states

I just raise an eyebrow at him so does Kitty, he just coughs and decides to walk away.

"Please be ok," I whisper to her

 **Logan's pov**

"I designed the serum to treat his spine, drive the same serum to keep my mutation… I just take enough to keep myself balanced but he takes too much, I tried to cut him back but he couldn't take the pain, the treatment gives him his legs but its not enough," Hank states

Nodding my head, I turn towards the door where half pint walked out to get some fresh air.

"What's her story?" Hank suddenly asks

"Half pint? She's a special case that's for sure," I chuckle "She was young when we got to her, she got so upset at her parents and the next thing she knew everything started to spark, which caused a fire, and she was the only survivor. I brought her in and have been trying to help her contain her powers she just doesn't really know how to control them time to time, even now she has a hard time but she has remained calm over all these years and tries to be positive," I sigh

"She looks like she has been through a lot, uh is her pink hair?" He stutters

"Was originally brown but it changed because of her powers," I state

"I'll help you get her," states Charles standing in the door way, "Not for any of you but for her,"

"And that is quite alright," Phoebe pipes in behind him

"You don't know Eric, that man he's a monster, you think you can convince Raven to change to come home that's splendid but what makes you think you can change him? Charles asks

"Cause you and Eric sent us back here together," I state

"Right boys let's get the blue prints for this place," Half pint clasps her hands together

 **Phoebe's pov**

"He's being held under a hundred floors in the greatest guarded building in the planet," Charles States

"Why's he in there?" Logan asks

"He forgot to mention? JFK," Hank and Charles states

"He killed?" Logan stops

"How else do you explain the bullet curving, Erik always had a way with guns, are you sure you want do this?" chuckles Charles

"Hey this is your plan, not mine," Logan states raising his hands

"Soooo I'm just going to ask all what we're thinking do we have a way in?" I ask running my hand through my light pink hair.

"I know a guy, he'd be a young man now, grew up outside of dc. He could get into anywhere, just how the hell are we going to find him," Logan exclaims

Giving him a weird look cause I have no idea who he is talking about but I guess he's good. Using Charles was out of the question so Hank said phonebook was the next best thing. As Hank got the phonebook, I stood back waiting for him and Logan to figure it out.

"I'm sorry love but I never caught your name," Charles apologies

"It's Phoebe," I state

"Beautiful name, is there a last name?" he asks

"Just Phoebe," nodding my head I turn to see Logan come back with a piece of paper

"We got it let's go," he says putting his hand on my back he lead me outside

Huffing because I had to sit in the back, I glared at the back of Logan's head. Why did I have to sit in the back wasn't it a rule that the lady got in the front seat?

"Right here," Logan says

"Alright, alright," says Charles

Getting out of the car I stand behind the guys as they knock on the door. A nice looking woman opens the door, then sighs.

"What's he done now?" she asks "I'll just right you a check for whatever he took,"

"We just need to talk to him," Logan exclaims

"Peter the cops are here! Again!" she calls

Walking past her, I give her a small smile before following the guys down, beautiful music playing, I stop and stare as a young man with silver hair is playing ping pong with himself, and is super-fast.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything, I've been here all day," he says zipping over to the couch

"Just relax Peter we're not cops," Logan says in a calm voice

"Of course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car," Peter bluntly states

Giving a small laugh, I see Peter look over at me, "Plus she looks a bit young to be a cop,"

"How'd you know we were driving a rental car?" Charles asks

"I checked you're registration when you walked through the door, I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreements and saw you're out of town, are you FBI?" He says

Zipping past Charles he takes his wallet to see what's inside, "Nope your not cops, hey what's this gifted kids place?" he asks

"That's an old card," Charles states getting a bit annoyed

"Well he's fascinating," Hank says grinning over at Charles

"He's a pain in the ass," Charles huffs

"What is he a teleporter?" Hank asks

"No he's just fast, when I knew him he wasn't so young" Logan says

"Young your just old," he says behind us

Flipping around I see him looking up at us with a almost eaten popsicle, giving a chuckle he looks over at me giving me a wink, which makes me blush.

"So you're not afraid to show you're powers?" asks Hank

"Powers? What powers? What are you talking about?" Peter asks making it seem like he was normal "Do you see something strange here?"

"Oh no not at all," I grinned at him

"Nothing you would believe if you told them," Peter shrugs

"Touche," nodding my head

Zipping over to the game, he asks us who we are and what we want.

"Peter we need your help," I exclaim taking a step forward

"With what?" he asks

"Breaking into a high secured facility, and get someone out" Logan states

"Prison break? That's illegal you know," he states

Looking around the room at the stuff that is obviously been stolen, then back at him.

"Uh only if you get caught,"

"What's in it for me?" he asks

"You Kleptomaniac get to break into the pentagon," Charles says rubbing his eye

Turning towards us, Peter giving us a look, "I do I know I can trust you?" he asks

"Because we're just like you," Logan says

"Show him," demands Charles

Nodding my head I take off my glove lifting my hand in front of me, the music going in and out, the game spazing out, my hand flittering with sparks. Logan letting his claws come out which is really gross now that there not made of metal.

"That's cool, and that's just disgusting," Peter says

After agreeing that he would help us, Logan and the gang decides to head up. About to follow them I get stopped with Peter front of me. Feeling my face heat up, I back up a couple of steps.

"I'm Peter, Peter Maximoff," he grins and winks at me

"I'm Phoebe," looking up into his eyes I feel my face getting hotter

Nodding his head, I wink as I walk by him going up the stairs past his mom. Getting some different clothes now I look like a business woman, these clothes were really restricting. Following behind Logan and Charles in the tour, we split away from Hank going down the stairs, with a flick of my wrist and Hank's device we knocked out the security cameras. Grinning I felt my confidence coming back as I strut forward, another flick the sprinklers went off above the cooks.

"Doing good Half pint," grins Logan at me

"Your powers are extraordinary," Charles tells me

"Thanks," I grin

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls this is a code red situation we are evacuating the entire floor so we might uh…associates and I can," He stops as Logan and I nod our heads before knocking the guys out.

"Oh I'm sorry are you finished?" Logan asked

"Sorry I'm just not good with violence," Charles states

Laughing I walked over the knocked out guards and towards the elevator. Doors opening Eric looks at Charles and Charles looks at him.

"Charles?" he asks

And BAM! Charles slams his fist into Eric making him fall to the ground.

"Violence my ass," I mumble

"Hey," says Peter nodding at me

"You did well," smiling at him

The door slamming open and guards pilling in with guns, "Nobody move!" one yells

"Hold it right there," says another

"Charles?" asks Eric

"Hands up or we will shoot!" a guard yells

"Freeze them Charles," states Eric

"I can't," exclaims Charles

Everything around us started to shake and then things flung in the air. And just like that the bullets missed us, and the guards are knocked down. Blinking through the water I grinned at Peter. Getting out of the pentagon we drove all the way out to a plane. Standing next to Logan I stared down at my feet in the time that I met Peter I realized he was a good guy and I think I might like this guy. Charles throwing him the keys telling him to take it slow, I stepped forward towards him.

"So I guess this is goodbye," I state looking down at my feet

"Hey you'll see me after all this is all over, you can come visit me," He says lifting my chin to look at him

"You don't understand once this is over I'll disappear from here and go back to where I belong," feeling the tears in my eyes

"Then maybe we'll see each other once your back where you're from," he grins at me

"Peter I…," getting cut off he kisses me on the lips.

Closing my eyes I kiss him back but as quick as it started it was time for it to end.

"Until we meet again," he says winking at me

"Until we meet again Peter," I whispered walking onto the plane.

* * *

 **And there we have it, I hope you enjoyed the story if you think I should continue just let me know.**


	2. changing time

**Alright guys this was going to be a oneshot but I decided to change it** **I don't own x-men or any of the characters except for Phoebe aka Shockwave and Kira aka clairvoyant . I hope you enjoy the story and please review at the end to let me know what you think**

* * *

 **Phoebe's pov**

My eyes wide as I watched as Magneto dropped an arena around us, the first version of sentinels floating before my eyes. I turn towards Logan and he looks down at me, sucking in a breathe I decided I was not going to give up I was never going to give up.

"This is looking pretty bad," I huffed

"Don't worry half pint I got you're back," he states

"Probably not supposed to ask this kind of thing but, in the future do I make it? Asks Hank looking a bit scared

"No, but we can change that, right?" says Logan nodding at both of us

Hank in an instant changes to beast himself, I rip off my gloves feeling my powers flow through my body. The sentinel turns towards us, lifting its arm at us and starts to shoot. Splitting in different directions, Logan takes it head on trying to shove his claws into the it, but it's not metal anymore making it hurt when its starts to spin.

Running out of my spot, I close my eyes focusing on the electricity running through the sentinel. Flashing my eyes open I know that they are completely pink. Shooting my arm out I sent a few bolts at it trying to stop it. The sentinel stops for a few seconds before Magneto gets control again. Beast leaping from behind the sentinel, tries to take the head off.

"I got this go," He tells Logan and I

"Logan! I'm going to stay and help him, take him out now," I growl

"Be careful sparky," nodding his head

"You too," I whisper turning back to the sentinel

Sending more shockwaves at it, beast rips open one of the wires in the back letting it leak out. Before beast can do anything else he's flung into a car. I flick my wrist one aiming at the legs and another aiming at the liquid leaking out. The electricity hits the liquid making it spark it blows up the sentinel.

"How about that," says Magneto with a smirk on his face

"You're not the only one with some awesome powers," I growl

"We'll we," he chuckles sending another one at me

Flipping backwards to give some room between it and I, I stop when I have a view of Magneto taking metal bars wrapping it into Logan's body. And with the flick of Magneto's hand Logan is flung out of the stadium.

"Logan!" I screech

"Phoebe! Behind you!" yells Hank

Flipping around I'm smacked into the air sending me into the ground near Magneto. Feeling my anger seeping through I let out an angry cry sending out huge waves of electricity at the sentinel that's about to shoot at me, knocking it to the ground. Not noticing the other one behind me slamming my body into the ground with its foot, cracking a few ribs.

Magneto rips this giant safe out of the white house and rips a whole in it showing the president and the stupid midget. He turns the cameras so there in the view of all of us.

"You built these weapons to destroy us, why? Because you're afraid of our gift, because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different, well I'm here to tell you, to tell the world your right to fear us. We are the future, we are the one to inherit this land, and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Today was supposed to be display of your power, instead I give you a glimpse of my race can unleash on yours. Let this be a warning to the world, to my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this no more hiding. No more suffering, you've lived in the shadows and shame and fear too long, come out join me fight together in group of brotherhood. A new tomorrow that starts today,"

Closing my eyes, I focus on the electrical current, allowing my body to become one with it. As if I was pure energy I slipped into the sentinel and out of it behind a few rocks. Looking up I see another sentinel attacking Beast. Instantly stops trying to attack it, and turns towards Magneto. He rips it apart and just like that he's shot, went through the side of his neck, turns out to be Mystic. Knocking Magneto out, she turns to the men standing still.

Shaking my head I bolt over to where Charles is, Hank beside me trying to get him out underneath the beam.

"Together now," I tell hank

Nodding his head we try to lift the beam, making a creak noise it still doesn't move.

 **Kira's pov**

Feeling my tears leak down my face, everyone that is outside the temple is dead, The professor, Kitty, Logan, Phoebe and myself only left. Hearing the screams of Bobby meaning they have gotten through. I turn to look at kitty I could tell by the look on her face she couldn't do it anymore and neither could I but we had to hold just in case Phoebe and Logan made it.

"You're an amazing person Kitty," I whimper

"You too," she gasps out

"Be brave my children," says the Professor

"I know you can't hear me Phoebe but I'm so glad you became my best friend, I'm so happy that I got the chance to meet you," I cried

Feeling the heat of the sentinels about to blast us and just like everything goes black.

 **Phoebe's pov**

Raven drops the weapon ripping the helmet off of Magneto and leaves.

"He's all yours Charles," she states limping away

Using Magneto he gets him to use his powers to get the beam off of him, Hank and I both helping him up. Looking over at Magneto, "If you let them have me I'm good as dead," he states

"I know," Charles nods

"Goodbye my old friend," Magneto says looking from us to raven then flies away.

"Goodbye Eric," whispers Charles

Letting go of Charles so Hank has him, I look towards the cameras, I give a small smile before whispering goodbye to Peter. Turning around towards Hank and Charles, "I'm really glad I got to meet both of you in your younger years," I state

"Phoebe I'm glad that you become one of my students," he smiles at me

"I'm glad to be a friend," says Hank

Nodding my head, I look down to see my body disappearing, feeling tears in my eyes, I look one last time at them before closing my eyes. And just like that everything goes black.

 ** _'_** ** _I used to be so happy_**

 ** _But without you here I feel so low_**

 ** _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_**

 ** _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_**

 ** _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_**

 ** _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_**

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _You'll always be by my side_**

 ** _From the day that I met you_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**

 ** _And I will never want much more_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_**

Opening my eyes, I see that I'm back in my room, turning over I turn off my radio. Getting out of bed I slip into a pink Floyd shirt and ripped up shorts. Grabbing my vans I walk out to see kids roaming the halls.

"Yo Shocky!" yells my best friend

Turning around I see Kira walking up to me with a normal frown on her face, grinning I hug her tightly making her tense for a second before hugging me back.

"What's gotten into you?" she asks yanking me back

"Just a dream," I laugh shaking my head

Walking the halls I see blue coming towards me, I grin before speaking up, "Good morning Hank,"

"Ah miss Rance it is indeed a good morning," he chuckles

I realized going back in time changed a lot of things, Scott was alive and so was jean. Bobby and Rogue were together. After a few classes I decided, to have some time out on the balcony.

"Half pint!" calls Logan

"Hey," I whisper

"Do you…?"

"Do I remember I do," I nod my head

"You doing ok?" he asks putting his hand on my shoulder

"I'm back, everyone is alive, life is good but I still feel like a part of me is missing," I state putting my hand on Logan's

"Maybe just give it some time kid you'll see you'll be back to your old self soon enough," he says giving my shoulder a squeeze before walking away

 ** _'_** ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side_**

 ** _From the day that I met you_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**

 ** _And I will never want much more_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_**

 ** _Feeling it, loving it_**

 ** _Everything that we do_**

 ** _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_**

 ** _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_**

 ** _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_**

"Hope you're doing ok Peter," I whisper out towards the sky

"BB! Let's go," yells Kira

"Coming!" I yell back, glancing over my shoulder one last time

 ** _'_** ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side_**

 ** _From the day that I met you_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**

 ** _And I will never want much more_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

 ** _That I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_**

 ** _'Til the day I die..._**

 ** _I will never forget you..._**

 **'Til the day I die**

* * *

 **So what do you guys think!** **J**


End file.
